


Сюрприз

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Stripping, Top Harry Potter, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Гарри возвращается с работы домой, где его ожидает сюрприз.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Ролевые игры, стриптиз, ограничение подвижности, адский боттом

— Люциус?

Гарри вошел в затемненную комнату. Шторы были наглухо задвинуты, свечи погашены, даже волшебный ночник, стоявший на тумбочке у изголовья и обычно светивший всю ночь, не горел.

— Люциус! — повторил Гарри и уже собрался взмахнуть палочкой, чтобы зажечь свет, как цепкие пальцы перехватили руку, а знакомый голос произнес:

— Не торопись, ты испортишь сюрприз.

— Люблю сюрпризы, — пробормотал Гарри, ощутив на губах поцелуй, и притянул Люциуса к себе.

— Тогда немного терпения, дорогой мой. Терпение — лучший друг героя!

Люциус вывернулся из объятий и подтолкнул Гарри к постели.

— Должно быть, ты устал? Позволь, помогу тебе раздеться…

Гарри ничего не видел в кромешной тьме, только чувствовал, как Люциус ловко расстегивает его мантию, развязывает галстук, расправляется с мелкими пуговками на рубашке. Он действовал быстро, но успевал и поцеловать, и, дразня, погладить, и игриво ущипнуть. Гарри так завелся, что не сразу заметил, как оказался голым. Он прижал Люциуса к себе, провел ладонью по шелковистым волосам, поце...

— Инкарцеро, — шепнул Люциус.

Гарри почувствовал, как веревки обвили и привязали его руки к спинке кровати.

— Люциус?

— Терпение, Гарри, сейчас все будет.

Люциус подул ему на живот, в обещание скорого продолжения поцеловал головку члена и исчез в темноте.

— Терпение?! Да ты издеваешься!

— Ты даже не представляешь как!

Гарри поерзал на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее. Что бы Люциус ни придумал, это должно было оказаться интересным.

Вспыхнул свет — он лился с потолка, образуя конус, в котором застыл Люциус. На нем была парадная мантия, отороченная черным мехом; высокий ворот белоснежной рубашки почти доставал до подбородка. Волосы были стянуты в хвост атласным бантом. Люциус выглядел опасно, официально и настолько сексуально, что Гарри неосознанно облизал губы. Он уже успел забыть, каким тот может быть. Привык к его домашней мантии и свободным рубашкам. Поражение, а теперь вынужденное затворничество лишили былого лоска, смягчили, одомашнили некогда грозного мага.

Люциус поднял подбородок и, чуть прищурившись, взглянул на Гарри. Сверху вниз. Как будто даже презрительно, если бы не веселые искорки, пляшущие в глазах. Но от этого взгляда по спине пробежали мурашки. Гарри сглотнул. В груди появилось какое-то тянущее ощущение — не то предвкушение, не то восторг… Такой… с привкусом ужаса. Как, например, когда летишь на метле и пускаешь ее вниз, чтобы в очередной раз попробовать сделать финт Вронского.

— Люци… — Гарри не смог закончить.

— Тише, — не терпящим возражений голосом приказал Люциус. — Спокойней, мистер Поттер, вы же не хотите влипнуть в неприятности? Или хотите?.. — Он поднял свою трость и провел ледяной головой змеи по ноге Гарри от пятки к колену.

Набалдашник казался обжигающе холодным, от места прикосновения будто пробежала молния и пронзила всю нижнюю часть тела вплоть до поджавшихся яиц и дернувшегося члена.

— Нет... Да! — выдохнул он, когда увидел, что Люциус слегка нахмурился.

Что же он задумал?

— Да? Вы настоящий смельчак, Поттер. А я люблю смельчаков.

Люциус вновь провел тростью — теперь уже по другой ноге Гарри и от колена к пальцам, — потом поднес ее к своему лицу, лизнул змеиную голову, чуть пощекотал ее и взял в рот.

— Люц! — Гарри взвыл. 

Уж больно ярко представилось, как то же он проделывает с его членом. Да даже и представлять не надо было — просто вспомнить. И от тех картин, что одна за другой всплывали в сознании, становилось все жарче. Да, Люциус давно научился доводить его до полного исступления.

А ведь всего год назад он и подумать не мог, что будет встречаться с Люциусом Малфоем. После того, как тот помог Аврорату, поучаствовал в нескольких десятках судебных заседаний, посвященных преступлениям Волдеморта и Пожирателей смерти, его отправили под домашний арест. Палочку не отобрали, но на самого Малфоя навесили Надзор. Нарцисса и Драко к тому времени давно куда-то уехали. Нарцисса даже вроде развелась с мужем, Гарри об этом случайно услышал. Но за Малфоем полагалось приглядывать, и если поначалу это было дело, требующее времени и дотошности, впоследствии его стали перепоручать стажерам и юным сотрудникам. Просто потому, что ни в чем противозаконном и даже подозрительном Малфоя не удалось уличить ни разу.

Так, спустя три года после нерадостного посещения Малфой-мэнора в компании Фенрира и его помощников, Гарри пришел сюда с официальным визитом. Он ждал чего угодно, но только не вдрызг пьяного и не слишком здорового Люциуса Малфоя, который широким жестом разрешил осматривать что угодно, как угодно и где угодно.

— Хоть задницу мою осматривайте, хоть в рот залезайте. Все для господина героя.

Он ухмылялся и, вопреки всему, не отвращал, а скорее притягивал взгляд. Гарри смотрел на него и невольно сравнивал Люциусов Малфоев из книжного магазина, Министерства, Отдела тайн, Визжащей хижины, Большого зала и зала суда, даже молодого Малфоя из воспоминаний Снейпа. Всей толпой они пронеслись перед его глазами, чтобы сложиться вот в это не пойми что, развалившееся в кресле. Растрепанное, в распахнувшемся на груди тяжелом халате и с несчастным взглядом в тени длинных — пиздец, каких длинных! — ресниц.

Должно быть, тогда что-то с ним произошло. Изменилось, перевернулось... В общем, он схватил Малфоя за шкирку и потащил в ванную, где стал плескать ему в рожу холодную воду, умудряясь при этом вещать едва ли не словами инструкции, в которой говорилось, что досмотр осуществляется только в присутствии находящегося в трезвом уме и памяти хозяине. А хозяин имеет наглость пребывать в присутствии официального лица в совершенно свинском виде.

— Ваши коллеги настолько дотошны не были! — возмущался Малфой, пытаясь вырваться.

Гарри к тому времени уже был достаточно натренирован, а Малфой — размяк настолько, что удерживать было несложно. В конце концов он просто сунул Малфоя головой под кран, а потом набросил на него полотенце, из которого тот выпутался злой, мокрый, но, по крайней мере, не такой пьяный. Больше так напиваться он себе не позволял. Без Гарри.

Дальше был путь длиной почти в год, когда они ругались, притирались, спорили, вместе пили, играли в шахматы, в шахматы на раздевание, в пьяные шахматы на раздевание... целовались. Ну и да, тот первый минет в исполнении Люциуса Гарри помнил до сих пор — и даже подумывал где-нибудь отдельно сохранить воспоминание, чтобы просматривать его время от времени, не теряя ни одной детали. Он тогда еле мог стоять и опирался на стол задницей, чуть расставив ноги. На щиколотках болтались брюки и трусы, которые стреножили его, словно коня. Одна рука Малфоя — ледяная — лежала на его бедре, вторая — теплая — ласкала мошонку. Губами и языком он творил такое, такое… Гарри не понимал, что именно, но от каждого нового движения его пробивала дрожь. Он то зажмуривался, то бросал взгляд на стоявшего перед ним Малфоя, который растягивал неестественно яркие губы, щекотал языком, заглатывал и смотрел Гарри в глаза. Его волосы щекотали бедра, и это казалось отдельной, особо извращенной лаской. Сюрпризом оказалось то, что Малфою самому это нравилось: он сосал и дрочил, иногда постанывал, что отзывалось в члене уже совершенно непередаваемыми ощущениями. Как Гарри умудрился не кончить сразу, он сам не понимал. Порой ему казалось, чтобы получить оргазм, достаточно было лишь вспомнить о том минете. Потом Люциус не так уж часто до него снисходил.

Гарри облизал пересохшие губы и слегка развел ноги. Мучительно хотелось прикоснуться к члену, ну или прикоснуться членом хоть к чему-нибудь! К простыне, к бедру... ах... к шелковой ленте — Люциус снял ее с волос и легко — словно ветер — провел ею по напряженной головке. Кажется, Гарри взвыл и попытался оторвать спинку кровати.

— Тс-с-с, мой дорогой аврор.

Лента полетела в сторону, на пол, а Люциус начал расстегивать мантию. Медленно. Издевательски медленно, лаская пальцами крупные пуговицы.

— Быстрее!

— Нет, Поттер, столь важное дело не терпит спешки. Если поторопиться, можно лишиться половины удовольствия.

— Я его уже сейчас лишусь!

— Не стоит на это рассчитывать, — хитро улыбнулся Люциус, взмахнул тростью, которую все еще держал в руке, и основание члена Гарри оказалось перетянуто. Нежно, но крепко, так что кончить теперь было проблематично. Гарри часто задышал.

Люциус положил трость между его ног на кровать, так что набалдашник почти касался мошонки. Почти, да… но не совсем. Гарри едва ли не чувствовал идущий от нее холод. Люциус расстегнул мантию, повернулся спиной и спустил ее с плеч, позволив медленно соскользнуть на пол. Рубашка и тонкие черные брюки плотно облегали стройную фигуру, и он еще и подчеркнул ее, проведя руками от талии вниз к бедрам, качнул подтянутой задницей и обернулся, бросив острый взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Мне продолжать, мистер Поттер?

— Да!

Гарри казалось, что вся кровь в его теле прилила к члену. Похоже, даже мозги отправились туда же, потому что ни одной связной мысли у него не осталось. И это Люциус еще только мантию снял… Боже! Видимо, до нижнего белья Гарри просто не доживет.

Люциус обернулся, отстегнул изумрудную брошь, сорвал шейный платок и провел им по ноге Гарри. Черт-черт-черт-черт!

— Иди сюда!

— Вы не в силах потерпеть еще, Поттер?

— Нет!

Гарри рванулся к нему — в спинке кровати что-то треснуло.

— Я понимаю вас, Поттер. — Люциус опустил руку вниз и сжал свой член через брюки. — Но не стоит ломать мебель, денежная компенсация может быть обременительна даже для вас.

— Меркантильный мерзавец!

— Тогда придется подождать еще немного…

Люциус начал расстегивать рубашку, на которой, видимо, было слишком много пуговиц, потому что это продолжалось целую вечность. Особенно с учетом того, что Люциус еще и умудрялся ласкать себя: сжимал и щипал соски, гладил по ребрам и поджарому животу.

— Я сейчас рехнусь! — взвыл Гарри. И он действительно был на грани. Яйца горели, член тоже. Он не знал уже, чего жаждет больше — кончить или вставить Малфою по самые яйца.

Люциус, кажется, предпочел второе. Рубашка, наконец, слетела с него белым облаком, а за ней отправились и брюки, спущенные одним движением бедер. Должно быть, у него самого терпения уже не хватало — член потемнел от прилившей к нему крови.

— Вы же не разочаруете меня, мистер Поттер? — спросил Люциус, вставая коленями на кровать.

— Постараюсь!

Гарри еще не знал, что Люциус задумал. Даже если трахнуть его — к чему он сейчас был не очень готов — хорошо. Все лучше, чем лежать тут, изнывая от желания. Люциус же поднял трость, взмахнул ею, освобождая член Гарри от ленты, и вдруг оседлал его и опустился сверху. Член легко проник в растянутый и хорошо смазанный вход, в горячее, нежное...

— Боже-боже-боже!

Люциус чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Гарри застонал. Он мог кончить от любого движения, но Люциус дал ему несколько мгновений, чтобы чуть привыкнуть, успокоиться, и только тогда начал двигаться. Вверх — вниз, вверх — вниз. Опускаясь, Люциус чуть сжимал мышцы, ввергая Гарри в неистовство. Он пытался помогать, подавался бедрами вверх, но Люциус прижал его к кровати и тихо, но твердо сказал:

— Лежите-лежите, мистер аврор, после тяжелого дня вам стоит отдыхать и не совершать лишних движений.

А Гарри нестерпимо хотелось сжать бедра Люциуса, погладить, потом притянуть к себе за шею и бесконечно целовать его влажные развратные губы.

— Я не уста-а-ал!

— Ну как же не устали, вы же задыхаетесь.

Люциус приподнялся и опустился снова, сжимаясь так, что внутри показалось невозможно тесно, и у Гарри действительно сбилось дыхание. Он зажмурился до слез и рези в глазах и вновь тряхнул надоевшие путы. Спинка все же не выдержала и треснула. Руки оказались свободны, только украшены обрывками веревки.

— Поттер!

Люциус подскочил, но Гарри не позволил ему далеко уйти. Поймал, повалил на живот, подтянул к себе за задницу и вошел — снова, снова, снова. Быстро, еще быстрее. Люциус закричал и застонал, а потом вдруг задрожал и кончил. Гарри тоже. Кажется, к тому моменту он уже был не совсем в сознании.

— Ты испортил сюрприз. — Люциус лежал рядом и выглядел до крайности возмущенным.

— Ну, извини, — пробормотал Гарри. — Сюрприз должен быть сразу и резко, а ты растянул все до бесконечности — это уже не сюрприз, а издевательство.

Люциус только фыркнул, призвал с полки книгу и демонстративно в нее уткнулся.

— Кстати, хорошо, что ты примерил свою одежду для выхода в свет, — сказал Гарри.

— Почему?

— Потому что я добился решения о прекращении домашнего ареста и завтра мы вместе идем на бал.

Несколько секунд Гарри наслаждался счастливо-ошарашенным выражением лица Люциуса, прежде чем получил страстный благодарный поцелуй. Потом Люциус нырнул под одеяло, коснулся губами его члена, и Гарри понял: сюрпризы еще не закончились.


End file.
